Fairy Tale World
'''Fairy Tale World '''is a world filled with various of characters in fairy tale and folk tale stories. Princes, princesses, elves, fairies, even villains in the story. Lore Monsters in this world lived through their each and own respective storylines in their own fairy tales. Basically, this is always their daily routines. There is an unwritten rule among them: Never leave your respective fairy tale to avoid any conflict from other fairy tale monsters. That is until one day, the villain, Maleficent, was sick and tired of always losing against her respective enemy. Thus, she left her own respective fairy tale and started to wreak some havoc to other fairy tale stories. This made some monsters who were good and all villains do the same. Those who were good left their respective fairy tale because they either wanted to explore and create their own story or they were tired of the same old same routine and wanted to be free of their own story. Of course, the villains did not want to waste the opportunity in front of them and followed Maleficent's steps. Thus, the separation between good and villains from their fairy tales. Now, for those who were good and left their own respective fairy tales due to wanting to explore and create their own story went to Wonderland to find their own story. Wonderland is a place filled with mysteries and adventures. It is a perfect place for them to explore as much as they want and create their own tales and not what is laid out for them. On the other hand, those who were good and wanted freedom went to Neverland. Neverland is a place where monsters don't need to play a role in any stories. They can just sit back, relax and do whatever they want, not worrying about any conflicts at all. Play Style In Good Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the user's gender to activate the cards' skills. In Villain Attribute, the cards will be focusing on the opponent's gender. In Wonderland Attribute, cards are focused on manipulating the field to their advantage. In Confection Attribute, cards are focused on destroying themselves to protect the user, focusing more on defenses. In Neverland Attribute, cards lower the monsters' sizes in the field. In Witch attribute, the sub attribute for Villain attribute, they focus on resting an opponent's monster until the end of their opponent's turn. Some cards can be effective, regardless of the gender of the user, if certain cards are on the field. Attributes * Confection * Defense * Draw * Dwarf * Enhance * Good * Neverland * Prince * Princess * Recovery * Spell * Staff * Villain * Wonderland Cards Items * Evil Sceptre, Malefistick * Prince's Sword, Legacy * Vorpal Sword * Wand of the Godmother * White Hare's Pocket Watch Spells * Confectionary Wall * Different Endings * Drink Me! Potion * Eat Me! Cake * Fairies' Protection * Genie in a Lamp * Gingerbread House * Into the Rabbit Hole * It's Story Time! * Labyrinth of Roses * Mirror Mirror on the Wall * Off With Your Head! * Prince Charming's Shield * Twelve Strokes of Midnight * Welcome to Wonderland! * Witch's Curse Impact * Happily Ever After Monsters Size 0 * Angry Dwarf, Grumpy * Cheshire Cat * Energetic Dwarf, Happy * Helping Dwarf, Doc * Sickly Dwarf, Sneezy * Silly Dwarf, Dopey * Shy Dwarf, Bashful * Squire of the Cavalry Confection, Cocoa * The White Hare of Wonderland * Tired Dwarf, Sleepy * Wanderer, Hansel Size 1 * Lamp Princess, Jasmine * Mermaid Princess, Ariel * Peasant Maiden * Wanderer, Gretel * Wandering Alice Size 2 * Cavalry Confectionary, Parfait * Evil Queen of Wonderland, Queen of Hearts * Fairy Godmother * Good Queen of Wonderland, White Queen * Prince Charming * Sleeping Beauty, Aurora Size 3 * Pure-hearted Guardian Dragon, Sweet Tooth Trivia * These cards are based on classic, fable, some folklores and fairy tale stories. * My friends, Goldinator and Kaiko, helped me making this fan cards.